


Call of the Wild

by CloakingHawk



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Thedas - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Haven (Dragon Age), Hinterlands (Dragon Age), Mages and Templars, Shapeshifting, Skyhold, Thedas, True Love, True Mates, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakingHawk/pseuds/CloakingHawk
Summary: Lilly was only 6 years old when her clan’s keeper cast her out in to the wilds when she first showed signs of magic. She was alone and scared in the wild. It took all her training and strength to survive. She learnt to control her magic along with the art of shape-shifting. When she was 8 years old during a harsh winter storm she ventured to close to a town with Templars who hunted and tracked her down.Lilly barely escaped with her life thanks to the aid of the local wolf pack. She learnt that humans and Templars were not to be trusted.Years past, she watched Ferelden shift and change around her. She survived a blight along with darkspawn attacks alone but when a rift in the sky opens and demons take control of her pack family she is forced to join forces with a league of strange beings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Takes a deep breath* “Well here goes. I hope every one likes this. I’m so nervous. My first Fic writing I have ever shared. I think i’m going to be sick.

Call of the Wild

Lilly raced along the ridge. Digging her claws in to the earth. Faster, she needed to move faster. She lifted her nose to the wind. She was closer now. Her friends needed her.  
She reached the tree line, and dashed down the ridge towards the river’s edge.  
In two strides, she crossed the river. The water wetting her sides. The river bed stone’s felt cooling under her paws.  
She darted up and over the embankment. She raced on along with the ridge’s wall of stone.

Breathing in deep again. Human! There were humans nearby, men!

She shook her head. You can’t worry about that now. They need you.  
She pushed on. Her sides hurt but she couldn’t ease her pace. 

 

The river roared beside her. But she could hear their howls from here.

She felt them….. the closer she got the more she could feel the chill, deep within her. That undeniable unease. Demon’s! Then she felt the veil fizz around her senses. It made her nose itch. It had to be one of those ‘rifts’ as the villagers called them.

All most there. Please let them be OK. She would rip apart any who harm them.

She heard the battle. Metal clashing, wolves howling and that screech. Like claws sliding over bloodstone. She shivered. She shot through the brush and came to an abrupt stop.

Sure enough hovering high of the ground was a rift. As if the very fabric of Ferelden had been ripped a part. It was hissing and sparking in front of her.

But her friends …. her friends were fighting alongside the demon’s. She couldn’t believe her eyes.

Three beings were scattered around the outcrop on the river’s edge. They were fighting back the demon’s rushing at them but her friends the local wolf pack were helping these demon’s attack. How?

She growled deep within her chest. The demon’s or the rift somehow must be affecting them.

No, she could not let this happen.

There was a dwarf near her. He was using a crossbow, firing shots trying to help defend a large armoured man near the rift. This man was about to be flanked by a terror demon. He was trying to battle a shade while the dwarf held back a despair demon. A mage to her right was standing up on a large boulder. He was casting barriers on the man. She couldn’t wait any longer he was about the be overcome.

She sprung into action racing forward under the crossbow fire. Barely, she might add, how damn short was that dwarf!

She leaped mid stride at the terror demon, as it tried to knock the feet out from under the knight. She met its attack with her razor-sharp teeth. Spinning it around, giving the man the edge he needed to slice the killing blow in to the shade. She shook the terror demon violently. It fell to its knees. She let go of its arm just in time to dodge an attack. She jumped at its throat, sinking her teeth deep within. She heard it gurgling.

A young man appeared out of thin air next to me. Daggers flying slicing the terrors side until it dissolved around them. I leaped up and yelped my thanks.

He smiled and faded out in front of me.

I turned, the knight was still beside me shield raised blocking an attack from the despair demon. His shield icing up, pain covered his face.

His hand!

I raced forward charging the demon. But I was knocked clean off my feet.

A wolf stood over me. Growling and biting down at me.

I snapped up at him. I tried to claw at his soft under belly.

But he was too strong.

I knew this wolf well, he was the son of the pack leader.

A blast of fire burst in front of my eyes. He yelped and fell a side.

I rolled on to my feet quickly dodging arrows fired at me.

I growled. ‘Fool don’t you know I’m trying to help? That mage figured it out just fine.’

I raced to the knight. He was in a better position now; the young man was with him slicing at the despair demon.

I moved to his side brushing against his leg. I wanted to let him know that I was there.

I let out a low growl in warning to the two-remaining wolf circling him.

‘No! My friends please you need to fight this!’ I pleaded.

They paced in front of me, waiting for the right time to attack.

The knight lunged behind me and the despair demon dissolved into the rift.

The knight then spun on his heels towards me.

My ears flicked back towards him. Was he going to attack me?

“No!” The young man yelled. “She is helping us.”

It was all the two wolves needed. They leaped at me. I was able to dodged the first attack but the second was too quick, she sunk her teeth in to my side. I cried out in pain.

The knight slammed his shield into the wolf’s side.

The force of the blow knocked her of her feet. She slammed down in to the earth bringing me with her. She released her grip on me in shock.

I tried to leap to my paws but pain sliced through out me. I staggered back.

She was on her feet. She raced towards the knight and I.

He stepped in front of me shield braced and rolled to his right knee.

I quickly shuffled under his brace, his broad chest stretched over the top of me.

She slammed in to the shield and flipped over us.

I raced out from under him and leaped on too her. Sinking my teeth deep within her right thigh. Tearing in to the muscle. She howled out in pain. My attack wouldn’t permanently disable her but would take her out of the fight.

The knight was on his feet sword at the ready.

I moved back to his side.

The young man was over the other side of the outcrop standing over the last wolf.

The rift sparked over us, it hissed louder. Glowing brighter. Green sparks danced around us. I moved closer to the knight. I was unsure of what was coming.

“Hold ready girl.” His voice washed over me. Deep and strong.

I braced myself next to him, teeth bared.

“Good girl.” He offered.

My heart skipped at his praise.

‘Concentrate’ I growled to myself.

The rift sparked angrily, then a pride demon stepped out towards us.

The dwarf cursed behind us.

I felt a cool aura settle over the knight and myself. It tingled and mixed with my own mana.

I deepen my growl. Letting my senses flow out. I felt the movements of my companions.

My knight shifted his weight on to his right leg.

Attack left.

Wait ……. …..

The dwarf let fire a barrage of arrows.

The demon laughed.

Electric flares sparked around us

…… wait…..

A fire bolt shot from the mage, landed the demon square in the chest.

Now!

I raced forward at the demon charging for its left side.

My knight raced forward with me but attacked to its right.

I leaped in to the air, sinking my teeth deep in to its leg. The demon tried to reach for me but my knight’s sliced deep into its side. Blood started to flow around his sword. The demon roared in anger.

The young man joined the knight, slicing and attacking at its side. I let go and slipped to the ground. I raced forward barking and nipping at the demon as it tried to swing low to hit us.

Pulses of electricity shot from its claws. It cracked them like whips down towards us.

I dodged left, then right as the electric pulses hit the ground. Sending shock waves around the field.

Shouts came from behind us.

My knight yelled in rage at the demon.

I raced to his side. Ready to attack again.

There were now two more humans and a qunari racing to attack the pride demon.

Who were these people?

The pride demon slammed his fist down in to the river bed. It sent a shock wave throughout the field. My knight lost his feet. The demon had him in his sights. It slammed its fist down towards him. I watched on in horror as he barely rolled out of the way in time. Another attack was coming.

I leapt at the arm that landed close by. Sinking my teeth deep into it again.

It let out a terrifying roar and lifted me high in to the air.

‘Crap!’

But my knight was able to gain his feet.

The demon swung me down with so much force, my eyes burned from the wind. I slammed in to the ground, all I saw was white pain before my eyes. I heard shouts. I tried to blinked the pain away and rise to my feet. I was still dazed when I felt my knight move beside me. I felt his warm amber gaze on me. I shook my head and moved closer to him.

He brought his shield arm down beside me. Running his warm hand along my shoulder he smoothed my coat out with his fingers as he went.

My skin tingled from his touch. My senses heighten around me. I could hear his deep breaths, his heart pounding in his chest.

I looked up at him. Why was this knight so different from the rest? I couldn’t let him down. I couldn’t let my pack friends down, not now after every think we had been through.

I turned and raced forward towards the qunari. He was wielding a huge double edge axe above his head and hacked at the demon’s side. All ready bleeding from my attacks before but his axe was far better at slicing this beast then my mere fangs. I latched on to the demon’s heel biting down, the taste of demon blood scorched my mouth and made my eyes water.

The demon howled in pain above us.

The rift wavered above. Letting out a low hum. A green cord shot from the rift, to another human knight’s hand standing just off to the side. He was with a female knight who all so had heavy armour on along with a sword and shield.

The male knight with the glowing hand yanked back on this eerily green pulsing cord.

I felt the veil around us falter, the rhythms of the land shimmered and slowed.

The demon fell to its knees.

I wasted no time in attacking the pride demon along with the rest of these strange beings. My knight joined us as we sliced and clawed at its armour.

It was weakened…..I could feel it slipping back towards the rift. 

Then it roared and raised to its feet again.

I sprinted to its front, we needed more time.

Howling high in to the air as I moved. ‘I’m here demon, I’m the one that caused you this pain.’

Its fearsome gaze narrowed down on me, it raised its arms high above its head. Electricity sparking from it. It’s whip’s swung high in to the air, with deafening cracks they snapped down towards me.

Pushing every bit of energy, I had left in to this form, I managed to dodge the attacks.

The demon roared and fell forward, dust and debris flew around us. He dissolved in front of me.

The rift waned and sparked, as the knight with the glowing hand again pulled the fabric of the veil at his will.

I watched as the rift healed and closed in front of me.

A cheer rang out around us.

My side burned and my body ached, I made my way to one of my fallen friends.

Over the cheers, I heard howls.

‘We are free.’ They called.’

Thank the Creator's.’ I nuzzled the young female wolf up.

She slowly stands but can’t weight bear on her hind leg.

Other wolves from around the outcrop stood. They made their way down to the river’s edge, and headed north along the river.

I watched them leave.

I started to move off after them, when I heard him behind me.

“My wolf?” He called out.

My heart leaped in to my throat.

I turned to face the handsome knight who now stood in front of me.

His sword at his side, shield on his back. The other companion’s eyes were on me.

My heart raced. Did they know?

My eyes met his amber stare.

“She’s not a wolf.” The young man called out.

My knight’s eyes widen as he stepped towards me.

“Well she is. But she isn’t. Not really.” The young man mumbled

He knelt on one knee in front of me. “thank you, for helping us.”

I stared into his amber eyes. ‘No thank you.’ I looked between them all. ‘Thank you for what you have done.’

My heart was pounding, I turned to leave.

“Must you go?” My knight asked.

“Cullen, it’s a wild animal.” The female knight cut in.

I turn to him. Looking in to those amber eyes one more time. ‘I must my knight. They need me. But I will not forget all you have done here.’

I raised my head to the sky and howled.

I turn my head, I was too scared to look back at him.

I dashed off after the others. I could still feel his eyes on me, long after I had left the riverbed side.

‘Goodbye my knight.’ I whispered to the wind.


	2. Lady of the lake

Cullen

 

Cullen sat with the Inquisitor and the rest of the companions around the camp fire.  
He held a bowl of stew in his hands as he was staring into the flames of the fire.

His mind was miles away with a wolf whose eyes were the colour of sapphires and had a coat as white as the snow-capped mountains. Something about her was different. He had seen wolves before but she, she seemed more? 

He must have missed some comment because it wasn’t until a chunk of bread hit him with a thump to the side of his face that he snapped out of it. 

The camp erupted with laughter. 

The inquisitor laughed and high fived Cassandra sitting next to him. 

Cullen just stared at them all. “Very funny.”

Varric grinned at him. “Come on curly. You have to liven up a bit if you ever want to leave Skyhold in the near future again.”

Cullen cleared his throat. “I….. I was just thinking about the she wolf.”

Cassandra snorted.

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck as he continued. “What do you think Cole meant when he said she is and she isn’t a wolf?” 

Dorian laughed. “One would assume just that. She is a wolf but maybe she is also more? A sword is just metal and steel but when wielded with purpose it becomes more.” Dorian waived his spoon around in the air as if he was wielding a sword poking and stabbing at the air.

“I saw a wolf, what more could there be? This isn’t one of Varric’s books.” Cassandra added.

“You never know Seeker. Maybe she is a long lost elven princess. Cursed to walk this land as an eternal wolf.” Varric smirked over at Cassandra.

Cullen just shook his head as the two of them kept at it he knew where this was leading. He stood up and headed to the edge of the camp with his stew in hand.

Cole was sitting on a large log at the edge of the camp looking down over the hinterlands valley below. Swinging his legs watching the torches of patrolling inquisition solders at their out posts. Cullen sat down beside him and watched for a while sipping his stew. He heard the camp erupted in laughter behind him as Varric’s quick witted tongue brought Cassandra undone no doubt again.

“She wants to be with us, but she is scared.” Cole spoke not at Cullen but more the night air around him.

Cullen looked at Cole. “Who do you mean Cole?” 

“Your wolf. She liked being seen. But, blinding fear. She can’t move he sees her. Pain, wraps around her, cold, so cold can’t move. I don’t want to go.” 

“She fears me?” Cullen felt his throat dry. 

“No. Yes you are strong like them, you hurt her. Bones snap, blood pools. Red cloak. Her friends. They call her, hide her. She cries, can’t be trusted. So alone. Not alone, but alone. Dark. Always dark, safe. He touches her, warm welcoming, safe. No not safe.”

Cullen closed his eyes, his stew didn’t taste that grand before but now its lost all flavour. He sets it down. “Thank you, Cole.” Cullen stands and places a hand on Cole’s shoulder. “I will see you in the morning.”

“Perhaps.” Cole stares off into the night.

He walked back towards camp to his tent. 

************************* 

Lilly

 

Lilly sat on her warm furs as she strokes the little ball of teeth and fluff in her lap. She was exhausted. But at least they were safe. She healed all the major wounds and injuries. They had lost so many. But it could have been so much worse if that rift hadn’t been sealed.

Her mind kept drifting off to the strange hero's. Dwarfs, qunari and humans. They were all working together to close that rift. He called me his wolf. He asked her to stay. Did he really mean that? Or did he just want a pet wolf? His warm amber eyes, she could hear his heart beat again. He smelt of leather, pine and horses. She let out a deep sigh.

Neil, the large pack alpha looked up at her. 

"Sorry." She chuckled. She picked up the little ball of fur and placed him next to her on the furs. She lay down resting her head on her hand. She felt another ball of fluff snuggle up to her shoulder from behind. She lay there listening to the pack around her. Safe. 

She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep filled with honey eyes and warm touches.

 

*****************************************************************

 

Cullen

 

Cullen had hardly slept. His headaches were back. He laid there going over their patrol patterns he had setup for the towers. After the attack on Haven they had to be ready for anything. 

They were heading back to Skyhold today. They had closed the rift in the area and the trade routes would be smoother traveling now the patrols were coordinated together.

He pinched the brow of his noise. Three ravens and a trip to the Hinterlands later they finally got there in the end. 

Sapphire eyes stared at him. He shook his head rubbing his eyes and running his hand though his hair. He growled to himself. 

He threw his furs back and started strapping his armour on. If he was up this early again he may as well be of use. 

He left his tent. 

The camp was quiet. The sun had not graced the sky yet, but the night was fading. He moved to the fire in the centre of the camp. He placed the last remaining log on the ambers and watched them glow back to life. 

He looked around. He better collect more wood before the seeker woke. Maker help us if she didn’t have hot water for her coffee in the morning. For Varric’s safety if nothing else. He better collect more wood as well. He picked up the water skins. He headed out informing the patrolling scouts.

He headed up the path away from camp towards the large lake.

Light was slowly filling the valley now. He stood on the cliffs side watching for a moment. As the valley slowly had light sweep across it.

“Home, it felt like home here.” He sighed and turned to the task at hand. 

He moved to the lake side and started walking around the edge of the water looking for a place he could fill the skins.

He heard a wolf howl nearby, it sounded more like a pup. But still. He found his pace quickening in the direction it came from.

The lake’s edge curved away and large trees and brush stood in his way. He moved slowly through the trees careful not to make a sound. Then he saw her. He stilled. He felt his breath catch. A young elven woman was sitting by the lake side. She had her back half turned to him. She was only wearing a slither of a white undergarment. It clung to her wet form. She was of slight build and had fair skin. She was humming to herself as she braided her long silver hair. He knew it was wrong to watch but he found himself frozen in place watching her fingers work through her silver locks.

“Makers breath.” He whispered to himself. 

She finished braiding her hair. She lazily slipped her toes in to the water and started swirling them around all the while humming. She slowly stood up with her feet still in the water. Cullen could see the dress was tatted and torn at the ends. It came to just below her knees.

She started to walk away from Cullen. He stepped forward. ‘Snap’ He felt the blood drain from his face.

She spun around towards him. Her sapphire blue eyes locked on to his. Fear covered her face.

“I….I ya.. wood… water.” He half blurted and stumbled out. He could feel his face burning. 

She shifted.

“No! Please, don’t go.” Cullen held his hands up in front of him. “please.” 

She stilled.

He started to step forward. She quickly stepped back snapping her right hand towards the centre of the lake. The lakes surface shimmered and stirred, a spiral water jet snaked up out of the lake. It caught the rising suns light. It stayed hovering over the lakes surface.

“Ok. Please.” He reached deep with him ready to purge if needed. He stopped eyes darting from her to the snaking water. He couldn’t sense her. He couldn’t sense her magic. He looked back at her. Heart pounding. “I mean you no harm.”

He watched her chest raising and falling. She was shaking. 

“I’m commander Cullen of the Inquisition.” 

Her eyes darted to his lips back to his sword. 

Cullen tilted his head slightly. “Do you live here? Nearby?”

Her eyes still fixed on his sword. She slowly nodded. 

“I grew up not far from here.” He slowly lowered his hands mindfully not to touch his sword.

Her eyes darted to his for only a second then back to his hands now at his side. He felt his breath catch, they were unlike any he had ever seen…… Sapphire’s. They were sapphire like the wolf.

“Wolf?” He stepped forward as he whispered the word. Just as he did a female voice called out from over his shoulder. 

“Commander?”

It was enough to make the young elf jump, she spun on her heels and bolted off towards the tree line. The water that had been hovering over the lakes surface made a loud splash as it fell back down. 

Cullen cursed as he took off running after her. “Wait!” he stumbled slightly over a large rock before him. “Wait please.” He called out to her. 

She didn’t stop. Not until she reached the tree line. She paused for only a second, looking back over her shoulder at him. Before she darted off in to the woods again. 

Cullen raced in to the woods. “Wolf!” he yelled. He searched for her franticly. But there was no sign of her.

“Commander!” The female voice called out in the distance again. 

“Andraste give me strength!” He growled loudly to himself as he turned around he staunched back to the scout who now stood close to where he had moments before.

“Commander are you alright you have been gone a while and…”

“I’m fine, fill these with water. I will collect wood.” He snapped as he handed her the water skins and marched past her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cullen couldn't sense her magic? Hmmmmm

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cloakinghawk


End file.
